Always Unexpected
by musicgirl01
Summary: Ally has a sister who loves Austin Moon. Ally does not like Austin, but she has to take Sierra to a concert. What happens when Austin meets Ally? What other unexpected things may happen in between? Please read, it's my first story and I'm no good at summaries.


**Hey! This is my first story, and I'm writing and posting stuff from my iphone so they probably wont be great but I hope they're still good enough lol... Anyways please comment follow favorite and all that stuff! Can I get... 10 reviews?  
Disclaimer: I definitely DONT own Austin and Ally. I'm 11!**

Ally's POV  
Hi I'm Ally. I have brown hair with blonde tips, dark brown eyes, and I'm 16. I have one sister who is 13, and the BIGGEST Austin Moon fan I've personally ever seen, but she's calling me right now.

"ALLY!" Sierra (my sister) yelled. "WHAT!" I screamed back. "COME HERE I THINK AUSTIN MOON IS COMING HERE FOR A CONCERT!" She had screamed so loud it hurt my ears and we were like 5 rooms apart and yelling through closed doors!

"OK JUST A SECOND!" I went over to her room and walked in. Her walls were covered from ceiling to floor with Austin Moon posters, her mirror had pictures of him hanging off of it, and I can't even explain how much more. I walked over and saw she was listening to I got that Rock and Roll.

"Look look look!" She squealed and searched something on google. "Austin Moon is coming here to Miami, Florida on tour!" The reporter said. "See?!" She squealed. Very loudly. "Ok, so? Mom and Dad would NEVER pay to go to a concert." "I'm sure they would if I begged enough"

"Well, if you go then I'll have to go and you KNOW I don't like Austin Moon." I said. "Well, too bad because if I don't go to that concert Mom and Dad will have a tantrum in their future." She said. "Good luck convincing them" I said then walked out of her room.

Once I got back to my room I heard her asking Mom. "Can I PLEASE go to the Austin Moon concert? PLEASE!?" I heard her beg. "No, I think I've gotten you enough this past month." Mom said. Ha, I knew she would say no. No matter WHAT Sier- "I'll pay for the tickets! And Ally will take me, all you have to do is say ok! Two simple little letters: O, and K. Got it? Let's say it together... O-K." She said.

What did she say? I will not- under ANY circumstances- take her to see Austin Moon. I think he is just some stuck up movie star! I like his music, not him. "Fine, as long as Ally will take you." Mom said. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Sierra squealed. She squeals a lot...

I went into her room a minute later. "I am NOT taking you to that concert!" I told her. "Yes you will, because I already bought tickets!" She said. "You little-" I started, then luckily she turned her music all the way up and that drowned out all of my not-so-pretty words.

"You done now?" She yelled over the music. "Yep" I said, feeling a lot better somehow. "Good, but I'm gonna have to turn it back up again" "Why?" I asked, confused. "Because the concerts next week." She said. Right when she was done talking she turned the music back up while I yelled some more colorful words.

The next day was interesting. I went to school, met up with Trish, and found out she was going to the concert too. "You seriously don't want to see Austin Moon?!" She yelled. Did I mention she was a fan too? Well, I guess pretty much everyone is a fan other than me. "Uh, no. So please come with us so I don't end up dead?!" "Fine, but I'll say I told you so when you fall in love with him." She told me.

"Feel free because it won't happen!" I yelled at Trish, who was walking to first hour. I had Social Studies and she had math. That sucked because I hate social studies.

When I got to class a sat down in the first row-just because I don't like social studies doesn't mean I don't get good grades. Nothing really happened there, or in basketball, or science, it was all at lunch.

Everyone was talking about the Austin Moon concert and everyone was saying I was lucky I could go because it was sold out. "I would say feel free to go for me, but my sister may literally KILL me" I explained.  
"Teachers, there will be a teachers meeting on Tuesday. I repeat, a teachers meeting on Tuesday!" The principle announced on the intercom.

"Ok, this is not a drill, everyone sit around the walls and be super quiet!" We all started freaking out and sat up against the walls and the teacher ran over and locked the cafeteria door, andsome people froze in shock, and one of those people was Trish. She was in the middle of the room staring into nowhere when I heard banging on the door. Holy sh... Then the door busted off the hinges and a guy came in with all black clothes on.

He held out a gun and aimed at Trish. I got up, what the heck was I doing? I ran out and ran in front of Trish right before he pulled the trigger.

**Ta da! So 10 comments... Lol follow favorite comment and everything else pwease :) Sorry it was short... I'll try to make longer chapters**


End file.
